When WAP roaming users subscribe for provincial services in service products, a request is required to be forwarded through a national WAP portal. After receiving a request sent from a user terminal, the national WAP portal forwards a subscription or unsubscription message to a provincial WAP portal corresponding to the user according to a home location of a user number. After accomplishing the service subscription or unsubscription of the user, the provincial WAP portal returns a processing result to the user.
A WebService message is adopted for transmission between the national WAP portal and the provincial WAP portal. As the WebService message is a synchronous message and is transmitted through a short connection link, the efficiency of link establishment and transmission is relatively low. When traffic for access of the national WAP users is large, the service subscription and unsubscription speed for the users is slow. As a result, in the implementation of the existing system, the processing speed for forwarding the messages of the national WAP portal has become a bottleneck of the whole system.